


bloodflood

by kiliaduicaps



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Carefree Misha, Introspection, Jus in Bello Convention, M/M, Pining Jensen, gay thingies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1249387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiliaduicaps/pseuds/kiliaduicaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Misha, pensa Jensen, è come un fiotto di sangue: silenzioso, ma improvviso e molto destabilizzante.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	bloodflood

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ crosspostato [qui](http://efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2483543) ♡

Misha, pensa Jensen, è come un fiotto di sangue: silenzioso, ma improvviso e molto destabilizzante.

Sono le sette di sera e nell’hotel Hilton ci sono un sacco di suoni che vanno a sfumare. Il sole non sta tramontando, e proietta nella stanza la propria luce calda e dorata, quasi arancione, bollente: se si concentra può quasi sentire nell’aria l’odore dell’estate in arrivo.

Può anche sentire Jared emettere un urletto, in fondo al corridoio.

C’è un rumore di passi veloci, di piedi di corsa, che fa stringere l’orlo dei propri jeans tra le mani di Jensen. Non si definisce una persona timida, non quando la prima volta che ha visto Genevieve Cortese gli è scappato un commento inappropriato sulle sue labbra (era _giovane_ , si dice tra se e se. _Giovane e spiritoso_ ), non quando viveva con Jared e invece di buttare le proprie lattine di birra nel secchio gliele tirava in testa, non quando gli hanno fatto notare quanto le sue foto da ragazzo fossero da gay e lui ha risposto con una strizzatina d’occhio: “Meglio per me, significa che ho chance in più.”

E lui, trentunoannifidanzatostelladelpropriotvshow, sa che non dovrebbe aver bisogno di una _chance_ in più.

Il problema, appunto, è che Misha è come un fiotto di sangue. Quando lo ha visto e si è chiesto - ed _ha chiesto_ cosa diavolo fosse sbagliato in quell’uomo non ha proprio avuto tempo di realizzare che il suo migliore amico già ridesse alle battute di quella sottospecie di russo, che Jim dividesse la propria colazione con lui, che lo sguardo di Julie ogni tanto passasse tra loro due e si facesse pensierosa. Perché poi ha iniziato lui stesso ad interagirci, ad escogitare scherzi per rendergli la vita impossibile, a tirare un braccio intorno al suo collo mentre camminavano.

Nonostante ciò, non si era affatto aspettato l’istinto di _leccare via_ la torta dalla sua faccia la prima volta che gliene aveva tirata una.

Ripensando a tutto il tempo assieme gli viene da ficcarsi le dita nei palmi e gemere, perché Misha è così _raggiungibile_ \- al suo contrario, che col passare degli anni ha appreso che per essere rispettato come attore e non essere oggettificato a causa del proprio aspetto deve mantenere col pubblico un distacco maggiore di quello che ha già normalmente. Misha è accessibile, e quando sorride, quando gesticola, quando scuote la testa c’è sempre qualcuno che gli scompiglia i capelli, che gli tira la maglietta o che lo pizzica sul braccio.

Sente un ansito fuori dalla stanza, e sa che i giochi sono finiti.

Jensen non sa perché è in quella camera. Sa che l’attore che interpreta Castiel potrebbe essere un cucciolo, e che tutti lo hanno sempre tirato addosso al muro: non per la loro aggressività, ma per l’immediatezza del loro rapporto con Misha. Sa che in questo momento Jared è nella sua stanza e sta ridendo per l’ennesima burla intrapresa ai danni dell’oggetto dei suoi pensieri, a cui lui, per una volta, non ha partecipato. Sa che lui non vuole essere veloce: sa che vuole accarezzarlo e dirigerlo con calma e tranquillità, verso il muro che delimita la loro relazione ed oltre.

Sa anche che non appena vede la porta aprirsi e lasciar intravedere la figura bagnata e imprecante ed estremamente divertita del trentacinquenne per un secondo sente le vene e la gola prosciugarsi, il cuore battere un lungo palpito che gli risuona nelle orecchie e poi il sangue tornare a riempirgli ogni capillare e lasciarlo respirare. 

Perché Misha è _lì_ , senza nessuna barriera a dividerlo, e l’unica cosa fattibile è incollare le proprie labbra alle sue.

**Author's Note:**

> Sono 600 parole precise precise - no, AO3, non 598 - e non l’ho fatto apposta. XDDD Comunque, niente da dire: ogni tanto mi ricordo che il mondo è bello perché esistono queste due vongole gay e perché [cose del genere](http://kiliaduicaps.tumblr.com/post/78115438259/theriddlestory-do-i-still-need-to-tell-you-who) sono state dette seriamente. E sì, lo so, è una fanfic davvero corta, ma come alcuni di voi sanno (…) nella prima fanfiction che scrivo in ogni fandom la mia inarrestabile logorrea mi lascia un attimo di tregua per sparare stronzate a caso, prima di ripresentarsi in pompa magna nelle successive ff.  
> …e gnente, lo avrei dovuto dire come prima cosa, ma è tutto ambientato nella JIB del 2009. Che credo sia la prima. Ma non ne sono sicura. /pizzica la guancia di Jenny perché se è la prima non ha dormito nemmeno 5 ore  
> Vi avviso: ci sarà almeno una Mishalecki ed una shot sul video della torta. Bc of reasons.  
> And that’s all, folks! Spero vi sia piaciuta, e che mi lasciate una recensioncina [whispers] e non mi chiedete di Danneel e Victoria in questa fanfiction perché non so nemmeno io dove sono. <3"


End file.
